In retail stores, seasonal merchandise is often displayed on temporary display fixtures that are supported by permanent display units, such as gondola display units. On the temporary display fixtures, seasonal merchandise must be easily accessible and visually pleasing in order to attract consumer traffic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.